yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Yandere Simulator
Yandere Simulator é um jogo em desenvolvimento por um homem conhecido como YandereDev, que conta com a ajuda de numerosos voluntários. Ele já esteve envolvido em desenvolvimento de jogos no passado e decidiu criar o jogo, por base na receção postiva no 4chan. Em Decembro de 2015, contava-se com quase 5 milhões de downloads de Yandere Simulator. A página dos controlos está aqui! O jogo pode ser baixado por aqui! O Jogo Pode ser Jogado por aqui ! ( Navegador, DEMO ) Nome neryhally Yandere Simulator pode vir a ser renomeado para "LoveSick" ou "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator". Isto porque o significado literal de yandere é muito parecido com o de "love sick" (doente de amor). Se o nome for de facto alterado, isto irá ocorrer antes do jogo ser lançado ao público. Isto está melhor elaborado no vídeo "Should Yandere Simulator be renamed?". Os jogos de simulação são, geralmente, bem-humorados e alegres, e as pessoas poderão pensar que Yandere Simulator também o é. YandereDev não quer que YS seja confundido com um jogo alegre, mas, uma vez que o nome original foi usado tanto, as pessoas lembram-se mais do jogo, desta forma. Como compromisso, ele pode mudar o nome para "LoveSick : Yandere Simulator". YandereDev também considerou o nome "SickLove" e provavelmente fará uma enquete sobre isso no futuro. Já existe um jogo com o nome Yandere, ''então, YandereDev quer evitar usar esse nome. Patrocinadores Créditos A partir do build de 8 de Fevereiro de 2016, passaram a existir créditos para aqueles que se voluntariaram ou contribuiram para o jogo. A última cena é uma referência ao ecrã de créditos de "End of Evangelion". * '''Ayano Aishi, Ryoba Aishi, Líderes de Clubes Falsos:' Michaela Laws * Senpai Masculino: Austin Hively * Info-chan: Cayla Martin * Budo Masuta: Patrick Seymour * A Garota no Computador: Amanda Lee * Professora: Rachael Messer * Kokona morrendo engasgada: Hayden Daviau * Estudante Masculino Genérico: Alejandro Saab * Jornalista: Bradley Gareth * Midori Gurin, Kokona Haruka, Saki Miyu: Momoki * Estudante Masculino Morrendo: Akane Sasu Sora * Modelo da Conselheira, Modelos Variados, Modelos de Cabelo: Druelbozo * Modelos do Ambiente Escolar: Angus * Modelos de Estande: James "Jvthewanderer" Vaughn * Modelos de Adereços Variados: Tanya Monteon * Animações Variadas: Yosua Sinambela * Animações Variadas: Sean McSheehan * Animação de Luta: Joel Smith * Música de Fundo: Henry Rofkar * Tema de Créditos: Jayn * Assistência de Design de Som: Caleb "Ominary" Yu * Artwork de Capa de Mangá: Yessenia "Mulberry" Taylor * Artwork de UI: Jacob Judge * Assistência de Programação: Saracen * Programador Principal: YandereDev Data de Lançamento Não incluindo a codificação (que é completada apenas por YandereDev), quase todas as funcionalidades, tais como qualidade de voz, animações em 3D, animações 2D, texturas e modelagem, são feitas por voluntários. Devido à imprevisibilidade do trabalho voluntário, bem como mudanças nas decisões relacionadas ao desenvolvimento de jogo, é impossível prever exatamente quando o jogo final vai sair. YandereDev falou sobre o futuro de Yandere Simulator num vídeo intitulado "Yandere Simulator: Passado, Presente e Futuro" e que o jogo pode sair em algum momento em 2019. É difícil determinar quanto do jogo está terminado a qualquer momento. Algumas características que parecem completas pode ser refeitas depois, ou um novo recurso pode ser, de repente, planeado. Também é difícil quantificar quanto "percentual de conclusão" um recurso específico acrescenta ao jogo. A razão pela qual a percentagem no jogo está lá em primeiro lugar, é para dissuadir as pessoas de perguntar sobre o porquê de certos aspectos do jogo estarem em falta, ou atualmente incompletos. "Se eles vêem um texto, informando-os de que o jogo está muito longe de ser completo, este deve impedi-los fazê-lo." A percentagem vai subindo para que as pessoas entendam que o jogo está progredindo para a frente. Downloading - Baixar o Jogo Desde os primeiros builds de teste, a única maneira de baixar Yandere Simulator foi através de um arquivo .ZIP em Mediafire do blog de YandereDev. A partir do build de 27 de maio de 2016, foi descoberto que haverá agora um lançador. O lançador irá executar uma verificação de integridade para garantir que o download do jogador não foi corrompido, e então automaticamente descompactar os arquivos para ele. Introduções Houve duas introduções para o jogo, ambas dando alguma backstory imediata. Ambas são caracterizadas pela perspectiva de Yandere-chan. A primeira introdução contou a história de Yandere-chan como uma adolescente comum, que ansiava por amor e encontrou-o quando estava correndo para a escola. Seu amante ideal, Senpai, estava sendo repreendido por Osana Najimi que era sua mulher amiga de infância tsundere. Info-chan informa Yandere-chan sobre como ela pode ajudá-la a livrar-se das suas rivais e sobre panty shots. A introdução termina com Yandere-chan a pensar sobre o seu Senpai. A segunda introdução mostra Yandere-chan como uma menina sem emoções que encontrou cor no seu mundo cinza após conhecer Senpai. Yandere-chan expressa pensamentos negativos em relação aquelas que entrarem no seu caminho. Info-chan informa Yandere-chan sobre a sua primeira rival e o sistema de panty shots e, mais uma vez, a introdução termina com isso. Tutorial Antes do jogo começar, o jogador terá a opção de ter um tutorial de "Primeiro Dia de Escola" que pode ser saltado. Isto serve para que o jogador possa habituar-se aos controlos/comandos e aos personagens. Gameplay - O Jogo Em Yandere Simulator, o protagonista tem cinco dias para impedir que sua rival atual confesse o seu amor a Senpai. O jogo final terá dez semanas de duração e terá dez rivais, com uma aparecendo no início de cada semana. A demo só irá mostrar a primeira semana do jogo. Armas As armas são itens que o personagem do jogador usa para matar NPCs. Pelo menos trinta armas estão previstas para o jogo, mas YandereDev confirmou que elas só vão ser coisas que podem ser encontrados no ambiente de uma escola japonesa. Armas de fogo e armas de longo alcance não são susceptíveis de ser adicionadas ao jogo. Personalidades Personalidades determinam como um NPC responde quando testemunham um assassinato, ou encontram um cadáver. No futuro, é possível que personalidades possam ditar vozes, animações, diálogos, etc. Atualmente existem sete personalidades implementadas no jogo: * Solitário * Cachorrinho do Professor * Rigoroso * Heróico * Covarde * Malvado * Borboleta Social Sanidade Matar, tranquilizar, empurrar, afogar, e desmembrar um NPC irá causar a verdadeira natureza de Yandere-chan a ser mostrada completamente. Quando a sanidade do jogador baixa, a música e ambiente tornam-se mais distorcidos. No futuro, a sanidade afetará o quão longas e confusas as mortes de Yandere-chan serão. Se um aluno pegar Yandere-chan com baixa sanidade, sua reputação vai cair. Se um professor pegar ela com baixa sanidade, ela vai ser expulsa. Se Senpai pegar ela com baixa sanidade, ela vai se ter o seu coração partido. Reputação A reputação de Yandere-chan é como ela é vista pelos alunos. Se sua reputação cai abaixo de -100, Senpai não estará disposto a aceitar a sua confissão de amor, fazendo com que aconteça um Game Over ''instantâneo. Reputação pode ser aumentada ao elogiar os outros alunos e diminuída ao fofocar sobre os outros. Há outras maneiras de mudar a reputação, mas nem todos os métodos foram implementados ainda. Esta mecânica determina parcialmente como as outras pessoas vão interagir com o personagem do jogador. No futuro, os estudantes delinquentes só poderão interagir com o personagem principal se a sua reputação for baixa. Telemóvel/Celular O telefone de Yandere-chan, que não estará presente no Modo de 1980, pode fazer uma série de acções para o jogador, por exemplo: * Passar o tempo * Tirar fotos * Ver informações sobre NPCs * Solicitar certos favores da Info-chan, como Esquemas, Serviços e ''Drops (Objetos que Info-Chan deixa cair da janela para que mais tarde Ayano os pegue). Visão Yandere A Visão Yandere mostra objetos importantes destacados em certas cores através das paredes. Alguns objetos, como baldes, tem contornos por padrão, mas outros precisam que certas ações sejam executadas antes de serem destacados. Yandere-chan pode tirar e enviar uma foto de um NPC com um AI trabalhando para Info-chan para que o NPC será apresentado em uma determinada cor, com o padrão ser verde. Esta cor pode mudar se o NPC é afetado por determinados eventos. Pontos de Estudo Pontos de Estudo podem ser usado para ganhar habilidades de Biologia, Química, Línguas, Educação Física e Psicologia. A maioria dos efeitos dos Pontos de Estudo ainda não foram implementados. A quantidade de Pontos de Estudo que o protagonista recebe depende de quando ela aparecer para a aula. Se ela aparecer a tempo, ela vai receber cinco Pontos de Estudo. Se ela aparecer tarde, ela receberá entre 1 e 4 pontos de estudo, dependendo de quão tarde ela chegou. O protagonista receberá pontos de estudo duplos se usar a calcinha de fundoshi à moda antiga. Game Over - Fim do Jogo Se Senpai notar Yandere-chan quando ela tem sangue em seu uniforme, parece visivelmente insana, está em sua linha de visão por muito tempo, ou faz qualquer coisa suspeita, a versão "Coração Partido" do Game Over será exibida. Se o jogador chega ao fim da semana em um build de teste, vai receber um Game Over "Coração Partido". Se um professor vê Yandere-chan quando ela tem sangue em seu uniforme, parece visivelmente louca, ou está agindo de forma incorrecta, o professor irá repreendê-la e a versão "Expulsa" do Game Over será vista. Se um professor vê o jogador ligado a um assassinato, o professor vai persegui-la. Se o professor a alcança, ela vai ter um Game Over "Apreendida". Atualmente, isso também irá acontecer se o protagonista tenta matar um professor. Se um estudante Heróico trava o protagonista, também haverá um Game Over do tipo "Apreendida". Se a polícia conseguir ligar Yandere-chan a um assassinato, ela vai ter a versão "Detida" do Game Over. Se o jogador ataca um delinquente, detém uma arma perto deles por muito tempo, mata um estudante na frente deles, ou arrasta um corpo na frente deles, eles vão bater-lhe na cabeça com sua arma, fazendo-a cair em um coma. Isto causa um Game Over "Comatose". Andar pela escola nua ainda não causa um Game Over. Modos Planeados Modo de História: Nesse modo, Yandere-chan é a protagonista. O jogador terá de eliminar dez rivais ao longo de dez semanas. Modo 1980:. Neste modo, a Yandere de 1989 é a protagonista. Ela aparece nas fitas misteriosas da escola e da cave de Yandere-chan. Como no Modo História, o jogador terá de eliminar dez rivais ao longo de dez semanas. No entanto, as regras da escola serão mais rigorosas, e não haverá internet, smartphones, ou Info-chan. Modo Editor de Cenário: O jogador pode personalizar as rivais, a escola e até os alunos individualmente, Modo Sem Fim: O jogo irá gerar aleatoriamente um rival e o jogador terá, então, de perseguir Senpai para identificar a mais nova rival e eliminá-la. O objetivo aqui é alcançar a maior pontuação, em vez de ter a personagem principal confessar seus sentimentos. Trivia en:Yandere Simulator es:Yandere Simulator fr:Yandere Simulator id:Yandere Simulator pl:Yandere Simulator ru:Yandere Simulator zh-tw:病嬌模擬器